


Pana's Pet Shop

by tophbaefong



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animals, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Moving In Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophbaefong/pseuds/tophbaefong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomi and Eli are moving in together! What better way to start their new life together than to get a pet to take care of?</p><p>Come on down to Pana's Pet Shop for all your pet shopping needs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pana's Pet Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little chapter. Mostly Nozoeli but some background Rinpana going on too. Eli's a dork and Nozomi loves it. Just a one-shot for now, but may continue making more things in this universe. Maybe with the other girls. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> I don't own Love Live! or it's characters, but it'd be cool if I did.
> 
> my tumblr: @tophsyrup

“Welcome to Pana’s powerful, pleasurable, indescribable pet shop nya~!”

Eli was startled by the outburst as she and Nozomi stepped through the door of the pet store. An energetic orange-haired girl was to blame for the shocking greeting. What looked like another worker, a brown haired woman with glasses, rushed over to try and provide damage control.

“Rin-chan! Please don’t scare the customers,” The woman whispered hurriedly, “And please don’t make me sound like I’m powerful!” She continued, showing what TRULY bothered her about her colleague’s greeting. “What’ll I do if someone gets the wrong idea and wants to fight me??” She said to herself, already praying for someone to save her from her imaginary doom.

“Ehehe, sorry Kayo-chin!” She responded with a laugh, “I just want people to know how awesome your pet shop is! You manage it all on your own, which shows how amazing you are nya~!” 

“Rin-chan!” Hanayo replied in a mix of thankfulness and embarrassment.

As the two lovebirds continued to flirt, Eli and Nozomi looked on amused. They had both finally decided to move in together after 4 years of dating, and agreed that their apartment could house another guest. Well, more like Nozomi all but begged Eli for a pet. She had always wanted one after all, to make her previous living spaces seem less lonely. Unfortunately, it wasn’t until now that she lived in a place that allowed animals. Eli was a bit hesitant about the idea so soon, but yielded quickly at the sight of Nozomi’s pleading eyes. I mean, who could say no to that face, right?

And so here they were.

“Anyway,” Hanayo stated to the couple, finally getting a hold of herself, “Welcome! Is there anything in particular that we can help you with today?” She finished, with a gentle smile.

“That’s the way Kayo-chin! Grab those sales by the—HMMMPH” Rin’s sentence was interrupted by Hanayo putting a hand over her mouth.

“Rin-chaaan!”

Eli decided to take the lead.

“Hello, we’re looking for a pet for our apartment.” She said politely.

“Certainly!” Hanayo replied, still holding on to Rin who was playfully trying to fight out of her grasp, “Was there a specific animal you had in mind?”

Before Eli could respond, Nozomi spoke up for the both of them.

“A hedgehog!” The purple-haired girl announced, eyes gleaming.

“Eh?” Eli was confused. When she asked Nozomi the same question before they left the house today, the spiritual girl stated that she would be fine with anything. Eli expected to take home the typical cat or dog, maybe even a hamster, so this was unexpected. And yet now, it seemed like Nozomi came here with a mission after all. Which, now that Eli thought about it, wasn’t that surprising. It seemed like Nozomi was always one step ahead of everyone ever since they first met.

“Of course! If you’ll just follow me, I can show you where we keep our hedgehogs.” Hanayo replied, finally letting go of Rin and allowing her to lead the way.

“Over here nya~!”

“Rin-chan don’t run!” Hanayo pleaded as she chased after her eccentric girlfriend.

As the pair followed the workers through the shop, Eli decided to sate her curiosity.

“A hedgehog eh? I can’t say it’s the animal I expected you to pick. Is there a reason for it?” Eli wondered out loud. Maybe there was some spiritual connection she felt for hedgehogs? Maybe she was a closet-Sonic fan? Okay, probably not that last one, but you really never know with Nozomi.

“It’s a secret~” Nozomi replied with a wink. “Although, I guess you could say that they remind me of a certain someone.”

“A certain someone?” Eli thought to herself. Hmm, I guess maybe Nico? They both are small. And prickly. Yeah, that sounds about right.

“Nico will probably be offended that you think of her as a small animal, though I can’t say I don’t see the resemblance either.” The blonde stated jokingly.

Nozomi shook her head amusedly, but was interrupted before she could correct her girlfriend.

“Here we are! These are all the hedgehogs we have at the moment. Have you researched the proper care methods for them or would you like me to inform you?” Hanayo asked confidently. Rin nodded her head in proud silence, Kayo-chin sure was a pro!

Once again, Eli was surprised by Nozomi’s prepared knowledge.

“Yup! I’ve got most of it down. But if I have any questions, can I call your shop?” Noisome inquired.

“Of course! Feel free to call or visit us any time. Have you picked one out from our selection?” Hanayo replied.

Eli didn’t think it was such a hard decision, but Nozomi seemed to be taking this seriously. Truthfully, all the hedgehogs looked the same to Eli. But maybe Nozomi was trying to get a feel for their spiritual energy or something. Either way, Nozomi’s thinking face was cute, so Eli didn’t mind waiting a bit.

“Hmmm, I’ll take this one!” Nozomi chirped, pointing to the most blonde-looking hedgehog behind the glass. 

“A fine choice indeed nya~!” Rin said excitedly. “Do you have a name in mind for this little one?”

“Yes, I do.” Nozomi spoke with a grin, surprising Eli once again. Just how far had she planned this? 

“I was thinking of the name “Chika-chan” the purple-haired girl said, turning to look at her lover, eyes glowing with mischief.

“Wh-wha?” Eli began to stammer with a red face at the sound of her old nickname. “Seriously?? Wait, does that mean it was me that reminded her of a hedgehog?! Why?! How?! Nozomiiiiii!” She thought to herself.

“What a cute name nya~!” Rin cheered, with Hanayo nodding excitedly in agreement, both of them oblivious to Eli's growing panic. “Now, if you’ll just follow me to the counter, Kayo-chin here will have Chika-chan ready for you to take home momentarily!” 

As the couple followed the excited girl to the counter, Eli began to whisper to Nozomi in search of answers.

“Why do I remind you of hedgehogs??? Wouldn’t Nico be more fitting? Why hedgehogs?” She interrogated, at the same time wondering why this bothered her so much. Probably because it felt like all those times Nozomi teased her excessively, and now she was trying to make sense of today’s attack. Also, she PERSONALLY thought she resembled a cooler animal, like a fox or something. She felt like she was being downgraded here, for pete's sake.

“Hmm, well let me think.” Nozomi started, tapping her cheek. “It’s probably because of how you acted when we first met. Ohh you were just so cute back then! You were so cranky and prickly, just like a hedgehog! I always knew you were a big softie on the inside though, huh Elichi?” She finished, with a smirk.

Eli could only shake her head in a mixture of exhaustion and embarrassment. She should have expected her girlfriend to pull something like this. She could sense that this would only be the beginning of a tiring, but overall amazing living experience together. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t looking forward to all of it.

“Now don’t forget to give Chika-chan lots of love, okay?. It’s important to handle her often so that she gets used to the physical contact. She’ll be a grumpy girl at first, but you’ll get the hang of it as long as you keep at it! Good luck nya~!” Rin explained happily.

Okay, maybe it was more embarrassing than she expected to hear her nickname referred to like that, but like anything else with Nozomi, she’d probably learn to love it.

She always did.


End file.
